


The Kidnapping Wolves

by TheNights



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Inspired, Kidnapped, M/M, Porn With Very Little Plot, Smut, Transformation, Wolf Pack, crack curse, intercourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNights/pseuds/TheNights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka had just gone out into the forest to collect breakfast, he didn't expect to get kidnap by wolves or have the leader of the pack take an interest. But as night fell, that leader seemed to become so much more...Kakaxiru lemon</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kidnapping Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> 26/09/12 Edit: This story is a remix inspired by Kita the Spaz's 'Whiskers Round the Moon' found on Fanfiction.   
> http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5024746/1/Whiskers-Round-the-Moon

Iruka wasn’t sure what had happened. He’d been out walking in the forest, checking all his traps for animals and collecting the few late autumn berries.  
It had been early morning, his tattered clothing being his only source of warmth against the bitter cold that would last throughout the day. He’d felt consecutive thuds as he bent over to remove a trap and then yanking on the back of his pants. His face had briefly met the ground before he was hauled up at few feet off the ground.  
He’d flapped around like a wounded bird for a few moments until a ridiculously large wolf had pounced in front of him, growling. He’d gone still after that.  
Okay, so maybe he’d lied. He did know what had happened. A better, more accurate, question would be why. Why was he getting carried by an even more ridiculously large wolf through the forest by his pants? His pants!  
Iruka huffed slightly, his state of shock making his feel calmer than he should be. After all, these wolfs could be taking him back to the den for breakfast.  
The next moment, they broke through the trees into a wide open area and they were greeted by 6 other freakishly large wolfs. The smallest, a tan brown eared one, was probably normal sized. It was also the one that had growled at him.  
There were three other tan coloured ones, a fluffy grey looking one, a mocha coloured one with white over its muzzle and a reddish one, the only female by the looks of it. After looking underneath him, Iruka concluded that the one carrying him was black and by far the largest, which explained why he was so far off the ground.  
He was carried through the yipping pack, over to the mouth of a cave, the den most likely. A sleeker grey wolf was lazing by the entrance, steel blue eye watching as he was dumped nearly in between its forearms. He looked up at it, gulping at its intense gaze and tried to back up, only to bump into the black wolf who’d sat down after dropping him. It whined and nudged him forward again.  
The pack was quite as the grey wolf regarded him. One eye had a scar through it and it was closed. Iruka swallowed and gave a weak smile, feeling like he was going to faint. At last the grey wolf moved, its other eye closing in some sort of canine smile and it licked him. Right over his face, leaving a few strands of his hair sticking up.  
It seemed to find Iruka’s shocked face amusing cause it let out a throaty coughing sound that must have been a laugh.  
The other wolfs soon joined in. A mix of howls, growls and strange yipping.  
Iruka could only look at the ground and wonder: Why?  
\-----  
A few hours later and Iruka hadn’t moved much. He was kept between the forearms of the grey wolf, now dubbed the leader. He had been allowed to sit up and turn around so he was more comfortable. Various wolves had playfully come up to him, mainly a tan one with brown on his ears and legs and a brown mark on his forehead.  
After a few nudges, he’d finally starting scratching it behind the ears and it had turned to putty. Its satisfied groans had attracted the others and now he was petting 8 wolfs while being constantly watch by a ninth one.  
It unnerved Iruka how attentive it was. Always watching him and making a soft rumbling sound.  
After the scratching session, the wolves just laid around. Some playing a lazy game of ‘chase, catch, chase, tag’ and others simply sleeping, bellies facing the sky and sun.  
Then the leader had gotten more active.  
It started with a few nudges to his neck, breathing heavily into his hair and licking behind his ears. He’d made a face at the sensation before it started pushing at his shoulders and Iruka got the feeling it wanted him to turn around. So he did and that's where slightly more confusing troubles began. The wolf had started licking all over his face, particularly his mouth and it leaned forward until he was nearly lying under it. Despite the situation, Iruka welcomed the soft warmth and soon he was tucked under the side of the grey wolf, his face getting nuzzled and shoulder licked. It was a bit gross though because he was covered in dog slobber and the fur was sticking to his skin. His heart beat rapidly and he couldn’t calm himself enough to think clearly. All he could think was ‘Stay alive!’ and ‘Don’t provoke it’.  
Oh well, there were worse things than this, like getting eaten.  
Iruka wondered if anyone noticed he was missing. He lived a fair bit away from the village, favoring the wilderness to the cluttered streets. It gave him his needed freedom but kept him close enough that he was known fairly well by the people and not classed as some animal freak. He was getting pretty hungry too. From under the fur, he could see the sun above them. It didn’t offer much warmth but it had a few other uses. Like telling the time.  
Iruka shifted slightly before pushing at the wolf above him. It turned around to stare at him and he shrunk under the gaze. “H-hun….gry?” he said, feeling sort of silly. It continued to stare at him.  
Feeling stupider by the second, he tried again. “Food?” he said a bit clearer and pointed at his mouth. The wolf eyed him for a little longer then got up, stretching and yawned. Iruka swallowed as the collection of sharp, pointy looking, fangs appeared then vanished in less than a second. He made the move to get up as well but a sharp growl made him sit back down immediately. The grey wolf made sure he wouldn’t move before turning to the park and gave out a low whine. The only pure tanned wolf got up and so did the fluffy grey one. They stood to attention for a few moments, listening to the other curious whines coming from the Leader then walked off back into the forest.  
Iruka wondered where they were going. What had the Leader said to them? Were they getting food? Despite his hunger, Iruka hoped they weren’t. He wasn’t that fond of raw meat and he didn’t have any tools to start a fire, which would probably startle the animals.  
The wolf had settled back down during Iruka’s musing and stared up at him. It was this stare that brought Iruka out of his dream world and he felt that uneasy feeling again, the same one that occurred every time the wolf looked at him.  
\----  
Later that evening he’d been herded into their den, despite his protest, and treated like a child, a baby, a wolf cub! Contrary to belief, he did try to escape.  
After the two wolves had returned (with a few rabbits and a wild boar) Iruka had snuck off while they were distracted. It hadn’t worked well.  
First he’d been cornered and, despite his attempts to climb the nearest tree, herded back to the Leader. It had been glaring at him and he was kept under even stricter supervision. Iruka just sulked and plotted his next plan.  
\------  
It was cold that night so Iruka crossed out his plan to escape during the dark. Plus it was so soft and warm lying with the wolves surrounding him. He was leaning his head on the rib cage of the huge black wolf, sighing into the fur and squirming slightly. He wasn’t asleep but in a state of drowsiness that made him feel heavy and his eyes shut.  
Outside, crickets chirped tiredly, the night creatures scrambled around and he could hear the tell-tale signs as an animal walking through the fallen leaves.  
He shifted, feeling something brush his naked side. His shirt having been pulled off and laid on the ground he was sleeping on. He shivered and cuddle deeper into the fur, arching when the feeling didn’t leave.  
He turned his head, eyes opening slightly then snapped open when something crashed against his lips. He saw a blur of white, silver and a single flash of red as he sucked in a deep breath, fighting back as a weight settled over him. He tried to push back against the thing, his one free hand pressing against something cool, smooth and the unique texture of skin…….  
His lips were released and he gasped, staring up at the now clear face of someone who was clearly human, and male.  
The little light he had showed a pale, sculptured face with pale pink lips and a blue eye, the other one was closed with a red scar running through it. His hair was sticking up in an odd fashion, slightly leaning to the side, and a silver colour, like moonlight.  
“Wha…?” said Iruka mindlessly, still a bit shocked that there was human there and said human had just kissed him.  
The man chuckled, a deep throaty sound, coming from the chest and sounding so familiar.  
The sound kicked Iruka out his stupor and he flushed an angry red.  
“What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” he shouted “Who the hell do you-mmfgh!”  
The man smiled, eye doing a funny ‘U’ shape (also familiar) as he regarded Iruka, who couldn’t speak because of the hand covering his mouth.  
He brought his other hand up and pressed a finger to his lips.  
“Shhh…you wouldn’t want to wake up the rest, would you?”  
Iruka jolted, realizing he was talking about the wolves cocooned around them, unfazed by what was happening and sleeping on.  
He slowly nodded and the man let go off his mouth, only to have Iruka lunge up at him, flip him on his back and stagger to get up. The man, only mildly surprised, simply reached up and pulled Iruka back down beside him so that they returned to the position they were previously in.  
“Kakashi”  
Iruka looked up confused “Did you just insult me in another language?” he asked, still stunned by the abrupt return to the ground.  
The man laughed.  
“No” he said, shaking his head so that the glossy silver mane was all Iruka could see “It’s my name, Kakashi Hatake”  
“Oh” was all Iruka could say, a slight reddening coming to his cheeks.  
“I’m Iruka-“  
“-Unimo, I know”  
Iruka narrowed his eyes “And how exactly did you know my name?” he demanded “who are you?”  
“I told you, I’m Kakashi Hata-“  
“Not your bloody name! I ment how’d you get in here without waking them or getting attacked by the leader”  
Kakashi raised an eyebrow “Leader?” he said an amused voice  
“Yeah” said Iruka, looking around “Um...pretty big, silver fur like your hair, ah... one blue eye, I don’t know what the other one is because he has a scar through it, like you, and he does this funny eye thing like…. you…..do”  
Iruka went wide eyes and glanced at Kakashi, seeing the amused grin widen into a smug, knowing smirk.  
“No way……” breathed Iruka, eyes darting around Kakashi’s features “No way in hell……”  
“Well, I don’t know if it has anything to do with hell” said Kakashi “but there was a way and here I am”  
Iruka stared at him for a few seconds then groaned, covering his eyes “This has got to be a dream” he muttered “a seriously messed up dream, first getting kidnapped by wolves then a man who claims he is a wolf and a human…..I’m never having milk before bed again, ever”  
He heard a sigh and hands prying his away from his eyes.  
Kakashi was giving him a thoughtful look and trailed his eyes down Iruka’s form. Iruka couldn’t help but return the gesture, only to snap his eyes off to the side with a furious blush as he realized that the man, Kakashi, was naked.  
“Would you like proof?”  
Iruka flickered his gaze back up to Kakashi “What?”  
Kakashi smiled that funny smile again, “Would you like me to prove that the leader and me are the same being?” he asked.  
Iruka checked out the cave once more before nodding.  
At once, the smooth feeling of skin disappeared to be replaced by fur and Iruka was once again faced with the intense gaze of the silver wolf who had held him captive all day.  
“Ho….ly…Crap” said Iruka, going pale fast and feeling faint.  
“Iruka?”  
Iruka blinked and found Kakashi looming over him, a concerned look in his eye.  
Iruka gave him a weak smile before his eyes rolled back and it was dark.  
\------  
The sound of things cracking and fur in his mouth woke Iruka. He sat right up, earning himself a head rush and blurry eyesight.  
He groaned, clutching his head with one hand and feeling around for his shirt with the other. Why was it so cold?  
He opened one eye, then the other and did some rapid blinking for a few seconds before letting out another groan. So it wasn’t a dream……..he did get kidnapped by wolves.  
He looked around, realizing he had still been sleeping on the black wolf, who was wondering out the cave entrance now. Standing up on slightly wobbly legs, he stumbled after it and was greeted with a gust of cold air and a scenery of white.  
It had snowed over night, explaining why it was so cold this morning.  
If he had been at home, he would have trudged out to gather firewood before sprinting home and starting a fire. He shivered as another blast of cold air blew threw his thin clothing and wrapped his arms around himself.  
He spotted his kidnappers, huddled around what seemed to be breakfast and glanced off to the side. If he was really quiet, he could sneak off to the edge of the forest then make a break for it……..  
A low growl had him spinning around.  
The leader was watching him, eye clearly warning him against what he was planning.  
Last night flashed through Iruka’s mind and he stiffened.  
“….Kakashi?” he said, wondering if last night was just a figment of his food-deprived, shocked mind.  
The leader seemed to smirk and a clear nod was his answer.  
Iruka gave him a blank look before shivering again. He was going to get a cold at this rate.  
Dropping the smirk, Kakashi trotted over to Iruka and nudged him over to the rest of the pack. Iruka complied until they were a few meters away from what he could see as a carcass of a deer. Ripped apart, smelling foul compared to the cool air and staining the snow red.  
Blanching, he shook his head and dug his heels in.  
Kakashi gave him a calculating look before nudging him off to the cave instead.  
It wasn’t much warmer inside so Iruka went way down the back, up against the wall.  
Now that he thought about, he could ask why Kakashi kidnapped him. It couldn’t be to eat him (he hoped), he was sure he didn’t do anything offensive lately and it couldn’t just be a random picking, unless Kakashi likes to stalk his victims before kidnapping them.  
Maybe......Kakashi was just lonely and wanted some human companionship…….???  
Iruka huffed. If this is Kakashi’s way of asking, no wonder he’s got no friends.  
A low whine brought him out of his musings. It was the only female wolf, she was trotting towards him, carrying in her jaws a………..  
Iruka scrambled back as she dropped a chunk of meat in front of him. He looked at the meat, then at her expectant face, then back at the meat.  
“No” he said “I am not eating that”  
She gave another low whine and started tearing the meat into strips, pushing the pieces towards him. “No” he said again “I am not eating raw deer”. She continued to work, ignoring him probably.  
He tried again, this time with a different approach.  
“I’m not even hungry”  
At that moment his stomach gave a large rumble. They both looked at his stomach, then at each other, Iruka with an embarrassed blush and the she wolf with a smug look. She pushed the meat towards him and waited. Iruka gave her a glance, weighing his chances before finally reaching out for the meat.  
‘It’s not like I can’t eat raw meat’ Iruka held the meat between two fingers ‘Humans used to do it all the time before discovering fire…’ He gave the wolf a final look, she yipped encouragingly.  
‘Here goes nothing’  
The first bite was rather crunchy, there was some dirt stuck to it. The second bite was smaller and he took longer to chew. By the fourth, he swore once he was out of here, he would become a vegetarian.  
When he finished the strip, he gave the wolf a weak smile. She looked thrilled and offered the next piece. He took one look and promptly bolted for the cave entrance, emptying his stomach in the nearest bush.  
She followed, looking concerned and slightly disappointed. Iruka was too busy cleaning his mouth to feel sorry then stumbled off down the hill. The she wolf barked and Iruka looked over his shoulder at her. “Water” he said and trudged off.  
The river was running luckily and had not frozen over except for around the edges. Iruka splashed his face with water, standing on some frozen ground, and quickly dried his face with his shirt. He made a face when all he smelt was sweat and dog slobber, or more accurately, wolf slobber.  
He only stood up when he heard the crunching of snow and turned to see the she wolf had followed him. He was about to wave when he heard cracking.  
He looked around, wondering where it had come from when the ground from below his feet fell threw and he slipped into the river. He disappeared with a startled cry, the cold immediately embracing him. He was dragged under the thin ice for a few moments before being pulled into the middle of the river, sliding over rocks and catching on a few stray branches submerged under the rapids. He could feel the water, pulling him down and forcing itself through his open mouth and nose. Too much water, he was going to drown.  
Iruka realized he was going to drown if he didn’t stop panicking and forced himself to the surface, breaking through and immediately spotting the she wolf on the bank. A red blur as she followed him, mouth open and round. Over the roar of water in his ears, he could vaguely he could hear the sound of howling.  
He turned to face where the river was pulling him, scanning for a shallow area, a low bank, anything to grab on to………  
‘There!’ A log stuck behind two boulders near the bank. If he could just swim to that side of the river, he could grab onto it and pull himself out. It was going to be hard, he was already so tired and sore from just trying to stay afloat.  
Weither it was determination or plain stubbornness, his legs kicked into gear and he was swimming across the river. His arms ached and his legs were probably going to bruise from all the rocks and branches bumping into him but soon he was in line with the log and he allowed the current to pull him towards it.  
Unfortunately the current was still strong and he was slammed into the log. He gasped and furiously dug his fingers into the soft wood, heaving himself on it, wincing as his muscles protested.  
When he was at last straddling the log, he flopped against it, breathing hard and coughing up any water. He felt frozen yet his whole being burned.  
At the sound of barking, he looked up and found Kakashi, pacing around with his pack. He tried to give a smile but it was too much effort and he slumped back down.  
“Iruka….”  
He glanced up, finding Kakashi there in human form, hands reaching out for him. Iruka dragged himself until he was at the end of the log, about half a meter away from the bank and Kakashi. He stuck out his arms and Kakashi grasped his upper arms. He pulled until Iruka could rest his arms over his shoulders then linked his hands on Iruka’s shoulder blades. Two of the wolves came ford and gently grabbed Iruka’s shirt by the shoulders.  
Together, they pulled Iruka onto the bank, feet only momentarily dropping into the water, his shoes had been lost in the river.  
“Are you alright Iruka?”  
Iruka looked up, arms still slung over Kakashi’s shoulders. “Just cold” he slurred out “Just very very cold”  
He tired to close his eyes but Kakashi shook him awake.  
“Stay awake Iruka, we’re going to get you home”  
“Home?” mumbled Iruka, only slightly aware of being moved, feeling the ground shake and the sudden weightlessness he felt. He was jostled around for a few minutes (or was it hours?) then finally, he was settled on something soft and there was a pressure beside him and it was warm and there was a voice saying “You can sleep now Iruka…..”  
He sighed and did what the voice said. Turning off his senses and fading off.  
\-------  
Sore.  
Iruka was sore all over. Even before he was fully awake, he knew he was sore. He wanted to move and have a hot shower but there was a pressure over the top of him, keeping him in place.  
He groaned and tried to roll over, fingers fumbling to push away the weight and legs stretching out. He felt so stiff and heavy and hungry and there was an annoying wheezing sound in his ear. He tried again to move and there was groan right by his ear.  
His eyes snapped open and he was greeted by the sight of silver hair and his wooden ceiling. No grey rocks, no cold breeze, no sounds of bones cracking or smell of raw meat and wet dog. Just his little home which he’d forgotten was filled with old books, papers and the smell of the pinecones he burned with the firewood.  
But back to the silver hair and groaning in his ear. He shuffled his head to the side and saw a pale blue eye studying him. Kakashi’s face was half hidden in the pillow Iruka was lying on so only his eye and cheek were showing.  
He blinked and said a dry “Hey…..”  
Kakashi blinked as well and he moved a little so Iruka could see his little smile “Hey……”  
“Why are you in my bed?”  
Kakashi gave a light chuckle “Of all the things to ask…” he shook his head “You were cold and the fire wasn’t going to warm you up fast enough, I figured a human heater should do plus your bed looked comfy”  
Iruka rolled his eyes and looked around.  
“Where’s the pack?” he asked  
Kakashi shifted closer and Iruka was now only ware that Kakashi was half lying on him, that explained the heavy weight……..  
“They’re in your lounge” replied Kakashi “It was snowing outside and they didn’t want to leave after we got you home, we can’t leave now though, there’s a blizzard outside”  
If Kakashi hadn’t of told Iruka that, he probably would never had known. It was so warm inside, with only the sound of wood cracking and Kakashi’s heavy breathing. Not one hint to the storm outside.  
And now that Iruka had Kakashi in one place, he could get some answers………  
“Why’d you kidnap me?”  
Kakashi kept Iruka’s gaze as he asked the question. He didn’t reply for a while then gave off a sigh, sitting up and letting the blankets bunch around his waist. Iruka’s eyes roamed over the plane of pale skin bared to him, unconsciously admiring the broad shoulders and strong fame.  
Kakashi looked over his shoulder at him and let a smirk cross his face. Iruka quickly looked away, silently cursing as he felt his face heat up.  
“I saw you”  
Iruka gave him a questioning look before looking away again. If he had thought Kakashi had an intense stare as a wolf, it was nothing compared to when he did as a human. His single eye burned and the pale blue had darkened. The single look made Iruka feel hot all over and squirm in his sheets.  
“When I came to town, you were walking with the children back to school. Smiling, laughing, chatting so easily with everybody. Your were gorgeous”  
Iruka felt his face heat up even more as Kakashi leaned down over him, resting his forearm down beside Iruka’s head.  
“I was going to approach you, talk with you, maybe if I was lucky you’d smile at me but someone else did and I hung back to watch” Kakashi suddenly chuckled “I don’t know what he said but suddenly you had knocked him off his feet with a right hook and yelling at him about indecent behavior and what not, if your gentle side was gorgeous, this fiery side was stunning”  
Iruka gave out a strangled sound. “That man was impolite and an idiot for trying such a thing in public” he said “that still doesn’t answer my question, though thank you for the ah…..compliments”  
Kakashi gave another laughed, shaking his head “It wasn’t planned, trust me” he said “We were heading back to my home town when those two showed up with you, they must have known about my interest in you and took it upon themselves to stop my procrastination and get me to meet you” Kakashi smirked at him and bent down closer so their noses were nearly touching “I’m glad they did though”  
Iruka’s blush deepened and he looked off to the side, clutching his sheet to his chest “I’m glad they did too” It was whispered but Kakashi still heard it and he grinned.  
Gently gripping his chin, Kakashi turned Iruka’s head to face him, eyes taking on that intense stare again but this time more heated and Iruka reminded himself to breathe.  
Keeping eye contact, Kakashi slowly leaned forward until his lips were just brushing Iruka’s. They paused, judging each other’s responses and communicating silently.  
Finally, Iruka pressed his lips firmly against Kakashi’s, squeezing his eyes shut then relaxing as Kakashi happily responded.  
\---Lemon Start---  
Iruka gasped as his sheet was ripped away from him and a pair of hands started roaming over his sides and chest. A tongue slipped into his mouth, taking advantage of the opening and mapping the layout. Iruka tasted like chocolate and wild berries making Kakashi groan. After a few moments, Iruka brought his arms up and under Kakashi shoulders, hands clinging onto the muscles there. Kakashi made a noise and broke the kiss, letting Iruka breathe as he trailed his tongue along that slender neck and sucking on the erratic pulse. He decided that he’d licked the skin enough and finally took a delicate bite, squeezing the skin softly between his teeth.  
He wasn’t prepared for Iruka’s reaction. A sharp gasp accompanied with a twist of his hips that ground up against Kakashi’s making Kakashi’s closed eye snap open and widen with his other. He inhaled sharply through his nose and bit harder. Iruka let out a wail, eyes wide open and doing a full body squirm.  
Kakashi growled, grounding down on the responsive body below him and slid his hands to Iruka’s thighs, hoisting them over his hips and encouraging him to cross them at the small of his back. Iruka blushed at the suggestive position and yelped as Kakashi suddenly sat up, taking Iruka with him and leaving him sitting in his lap.  
He pulled back to look at Kakashi and inhaled sharply as Kakashi met his gaze. With both eyes open.  
His eye, in contrast to the other blue one, was red. A deep bloody red with what looked like a thin black ring with three black dots. His hand moved to push that silver hair back so he could see it more clearly, his thumb following the path of the scar. Catching Kakashi’s look, a calculating, thinking stare, he gave a smile and moved closer to kiss the scar. Tongue flickering out to follow its line and nibbling on it when he finished. Kakashi softly groaned at the treatment, pulling Iruka closer to reattach himself to the delectable neck presented.  
Iruka let his head flop back with a moan, providing Kakashi with more room to work and trailed his hands over Kakashi’s back.  
He jumped when a cold and wet finger deliberately pressed between his cheeks and moved down to his entrance. He let his head rest on Kakashi’s shoulder and sighed as Kakashi met his gaze.  
“Are you ready?” asked Kakashi, his voice low and husky.  
Iruka nodded and shifted as Kakashi began to slowly prod around his entrance, inserting his finger bit by bit. Iruka was tight and Kakashi resisted the urge to go faster, not wanting to let his desire ruin things for him and Iruka. Iruka whimpered and tightened his grip on Kakashi, clenching around the finger and trying to relax. Kakashi pressed a kiss to his forehead, murmuring comforting words and promises of what’s to come.  
Kakashi stilled his finger for a moment before slowly rotating it round, searching the space for the little spot that would make it all better……..  
Suddenly Iruka jolted in his arms, crying out and twisting on the spot, rubbing up against Kakashi. Kakashi let out a smirk, loving the reaction, slipped in another finger and dragged his them over that spot again.  
Iruka wasn’t sure what had happened. One moment he’d been shivering in light pain and pleasure and next he was screaming his head off. The pressure in his gut grew and burned and made him see bursts of white light. Under him, Kakashi groaned at the sounds and the feeling of Iruka grounding down on him and it was only with his fingers that this reaction was happening……  
He added a third finger, getting impatient as Iruka continued his wails and whines.  
“…Kashi! Now!”  
Kakashi jumped at Iruka’s sudden demand.  
“Are you sure you’re ready?” asked Kakashi, though more than happy to comply yet still wanted to make sure Iruka wouldn’t get hurt.  
Iruka pulled back to give Kakashi a glare and reached down to grab Kakashi. Kakashi groaned at the sudden treatment to his member and removed his fingers. Once he’d slicked up his member, he lined himself up with Iruka’s entrance and slowly, very slowly, started to slide in.  
Iruka bit his lip at the intrusion, wiggling his hips slightly and wincing at the flicker of pain it caused. He knew Kakashi was fully in when Kakashi started rubbing his hips in soothing circles and kissing his shoulders.  
Kakashi could feel himself shaking a bit from effort to hold back. Iruka was just soooo tight and warm and fit him just right in so many ways. He took a deep breath and waited for Iruka.  
After a few year-feeling minutes, Iruka slowly rolled his hips and groaned. Kakashi gave an answering roll, doing a tentative thrust and growling at the feeling. Iruka gave off a pleasured moan, jerking slightly.  
They started a rhythm consisting of Iruka hip-rolling and Kakashi thrusting, gaining speed and strength with each movement.  
Suddenly Iruka gave a high-pitched scream as his prostate was slammed into and Kakashi snapped. His canine urges surging forward and soon he had Iruka on his back and his legs slung over his shoulders. Iruka didn’t seem to mind the chance and if he did, he didn’t for long as Kakashi immediately started slamming into him, growling and snarling.  
Iruka couldn’t breathe as Kakashi pounded in. He couldn’t respond or form any words so he settled for stretching out and trying to hold on but that proved difficult as Kakashi grasped his neglected member in one hand, a perky nipple in one and bit into his neck where it met the shoulder. He faintly felt himself scream but was too caught up in the sudden heavenly feeling shooting through his body and he came all over his and Kakashi’s stomach.  
Kakashi snarled at the scream and bit into Iruka’s shoulder as the tight heat around him shuttered and tightened. His hips jerked a few times before he came in the warm channel.  
\----Lemon end---  
He half slumped onto Iruka then the bed, panting and slipped out with a groan. Iruka gave an answering one and rolled over to face Kakashi. Kakashi smiled at the flushed mess he made, sweating and a red marks over his neck.  
“…..you’re such a dog” said Iruka smiling “biting me like that”  
Kakashi grinned, showing off his sharp canines “Only for you love”  
Iruka gave out a short laugh before sighing, sinking into his bed and letting his eyes slid shut. He felt Kakashi shift around before something soft and dry was wiped along his stomach, cleaning off his mess. After Kakashi settled back down, he wrapped an arm around his waist and nuzzled the chest he was going to use as a pillow.  
“Night Kashi” he murmured, drifting off in the feeling of jelly-like limbs and warm, soft sheets.  
“Night Ruka”  
\-------  
Iruka was convinced when he got up the next day that the wolves in his lounge were smirking at him. Kakashi just laughed when he voiced this complaint and kissed his forehead.  
“So how did you become a wolf?” asked Iruka as they sat down at Iruka’s table for breakfast (bacon, eggs and wild berries).  
Kakashi frowned, he was shirtless and favoring a cup of tea between his hands.  
“It was for a stupid reason” he said “I was a guide at the town I used to live in and one day there was a really bad storm, I refused a lady who wanted to go looking for her missing cat”  
He sighed “The lady threatened me” he said “said she’d curse me and all, I laughed at her and sent her away, the next morning, I woke up like a wolf and she was laughing her head off at me, petting this really fat black cat” He shivered “Turned out she’d been some sort of witch or sorceress, not a good one because I could still change back into a human”  
“And them?” asked Iruka, pointing at the pack of wolves.  
“They were originally my guide dogs” said Kakashi “We left in search of someone to undo this to us and then just adapted to the change”  
Iruka nodded and after a few moments spoke up quietly “will you continue searching?”  
Kakashi raised an eyebrow then slowly smiled as he understood the hidden message  
‘Will you leave me?’  
“I’ll always continue searching” he said and Iruka’s heart dropped “but I could use with a break and if you wouldn’t mind hosting us……?”  
Iruka slowly started smiling  
“And it’s not that bad being half a wolf, I can deal with it for a month or two longer”  
Iruka didn’t answer but he did smile over his tea cup at Kakashi, who smiled back.  
He didn’t really need to reply for Kakashi to already know the answer.  
The wolves in his lounge all barked and snuffled around, already claiming favourite spots in their new home.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is actually on FanFiction too. YES! I am the author of it I just mean I have have FanFiction account too and this is where I originally posted it but......yeah. No freak out. 
> 
> Horrible ending I'm so sorry but....I will fix it one day! And with bit of encouragement (and some suggestions of great Kakashi/Iruka fics) I might want to write a sequel of some sorts.
> 
> 26/09/12 Edit: This story is a remix inspired by Kita the Spaz's 'Whiskers Round the Moon' found on Fanfiction.   
> http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5024746/1/Whiskers-Round-the-Moon
> 
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
